


Day off

by LokiGirl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiGirl/pseuds/LokiGirl
Summary: A small fluff eventual smut between Carson Beckett and one he adores
Relationships: Carson Beckett/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Day off

**Author's Note:**

> I havent written in a while, so I am rusty. Both in grammar and spelling. Please just ignore me errors

The hike was a rather short one, but it was more than enough to find a somewhat closed place for Carson to fish. No-one had the time to join him, so you said you would. Not that you knew anything about the fishes on the Pegasus galaxy, or fishing in general. According to Carson, it resembled a space trout. Laying out the blankets, you sipped on a bottled water. 

Feeling a pang of sadness for Carson and the lack of people willing to join him on his adventure, you had packed lunch. Despite not being the fittest man to set his feet on Atlantian soil, he worked long hours in the med bay. So much so, that he forgot to eat.

"Thank you for coming I really appreciate it" his scottish accent broke the silence. Smiling softly at you, as he chewed on a particilary tasty sandwich.

"Don't worry, I had nothing planed anyways" you smiled warmly back as you smoothed out your dress. And it was no lie. You had no plans. Besides, having Carson all on your own was a welcomed change.

He was a good 10 years older that you, but he was the most patient, caring and relaxed person you had met. Relaxed, when he didn't go on other planets that is.

Smiling back he scooted slightly closer, missing the slightest tint that crept across your cheeks. Carson was many things, somewhat oblivious could also be added to the list.

Teyla was the one who first noticed your attraction for Carson. His kind smile, accent and his caring nature drew you in. Closer and closer for each time you had been in the infirmary. She noticed the same in him. And when you announced that you would be spending the day with him. She smiled and wished you both luck.

Laying down on the blanket, you looked up at the skies, slowly drifting in the air. Feeling Carson laying down and shifting into a relaxed position next to you, you couldn't help but smile and turn your head to look at him.

He smiled softly, before slowly intertwining his fingers with yours, testing how long he could hold them, before you would back away. But this time, you didn't. There was no-one else around, so you scooted closer, resting your head on his shoulder. Relishing in the warmth he gave you. "How is the fishing going?'" 

The question surprised him, but he couldn't help but chuckle. "I think we both know that the fishing was an excuse" he murmured as he pushed some stray strands of hair behind your ear.

Unable to keep the blush from forming, you nodded as you stared up at the sky. "I know, it is a good excuse" you laughed softly "Now I have you all to myself" placing a soft peck on his cheek, you bit the inside of your cheek to keep you from going further.

Blushing a deep shade of red, Carson turned to you, before placing a hand on your neck, pulling you closer to him, before his soft lips finally met yours. Grabbing his jacket to hold him close, you kissed him back deeply. Only pulling away as a soft moan escaped his lips. 

"I'm sorry lass. I didn't mean it. It escaped before I could stop it" he sighed softly against your neck.

Biting your lips softly, you pulled him down, until he was on his back between your thighs, slowly kissing him again until another moan rose from his chest "I don't mind" you murmured against his lips "I wouldn't have kept going if I didn't want it"

Closing his eyes, and letting out a deep groan, he slowly stroked your exposed things, as your dress rose upwards from straddling him. Forcing his eyes to open he gently tugged at your panties "Off" he ordered, and you obliged.

His eyes met your lips again, just as your panties hit the ground. And before you could think clearly. His thumb rubbed circkles around your clit, drawing airy moans from you as his lips warmed yours.

He tasted sweet, and with the just right pressure, he drew you into him again.

Arching your back to get closer, he kissed down your neck, before undoing his pants. Pushing them down to his knees, he looked at you again for confirmation. Nodding desperately you whined softly "Carson, please. I want you".

Pushing into you slowly, allowing you to adjust, he placed kisses on your neck, as he began thrusting into you. Wrapping your legs around his hips, you rose yours to meet his. "C-Carson" you breathed out as his length filled you completely. 

Biting his lips, he closed his eyes as he focused on pleasuring you, enjoying the steady clenching and unclenching around his length. 

It didn't take long, the wetness and warmth around him, and his fingers rubbing you in just the right spot, combined with girth and lenght soon drove both into a toe curling orgasm.

Riding out your orgasms, he kissed you deeply before pulling out, and laying down to catch his breath. Pulling you into him he closed his eyes, as his breathing slowed down.

Kissing your temple, he smiled against your damp hair. "I love you" he murmured softly

"I love you too, Carson" and you really did love him.

  
The hike back to Atlantis went by too quickly in your opinion, but the sun had begun to set as the two of you made it back. Like the gentleman he was, Carson followed you to your door, he took a quick glance around the halls, and finding them empty enough, before pulling you closer again, as his lips locked with yours.

"I'll see you tomorrow lass. Sweet dreams" he murmured against your lips before giving them another peck.

Nodding happily, you bit your lip "Tomorrow".


End file.
